


Keep an eye on Alpine

by WxnterSoldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve wanted to surprise Bucky, alpine is an artist, silly little thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WxnterSoldier/pseuds/WxnterSoldier
Summary: Steve helps Alpine create a gift for Bucky. Unfortunately, Steve shouldn't have taken his eyes off of the cat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Keep an eye on Alpine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly mini fic I wrote

Steve was in his art studio, a blank canvas on the table next to some paints.

“Okay, Alpine. today, you’re an artist.”

Steve picked up the white cat and dipped their paws in the different coloured paints before putting them down on the canvas. He watched the young cat walk about the giant white plain, little paw prints slowly covering the area. Steve goes to message Bucky who is out getting groceries at the moment. Maybe it wasn’t wise to take his eyes off of Alpine.

“Let’s see how you’re doing…. Alpine?” The canvas was covered but no cat in sight, only colourful paw prints going across the floor and out- “Alpine!” Steve ran out in to the hallway, spotting the kitty making their way to the living room. The living room with a plush white carpet. “Come here, kitty. Don’t go in there…” Unfortunately for Steve, running after the cat to stop them from moving forward isn’t a good idea. Alpine decides to run straight for it, colourful paws now covering Bucky’s new plush cream carpet he had bought, it hasn’t even been a day. 

“Meow!”

“Alpine, no.” The cat didn’t stop running, bouncing off of the walls, tiny cat paws now marking everything in their wake. Alpine climbed the cat tower to get away from Steve, her paws getting paint even higher up the wall. Steve’s phone soon started ringing, and of course he had to answer it. He stumbled back in to the studio, grabbing the device and hitting answer.

“Hello?”

“Steve! I’m on my way home. Just about to get the next train, see you soon.” Steve’s mouth gaped. Bucky will only be a few minutes. And the house is covered in colourful cat paws. And the new carpet.

He’s screwed.

“Alpine. Come here now.” It was like Alpine was teasing him, high up in the tower. He sighs and the next thing that happens is- “Oh come on!” Alpine had jumped down and gotten her painted paws on their couch. The next few minutes were like they happened straight out a cartoon. 

Bucky opened the door to their home, smiling brightly.

“I’m hom-“ He looked at the now colourful hallway. Alpine soon ran out of the kitchen only stopping when Steve catches her.

“Got you now!” He slowly looks up at Bucky, face falling. “Hi…”

“What did you two do?!” Bucky dropped the bags, walking over to them. “Explain yourselves.”

“Um…”

“Mew…” Bucky walked past them to see the kitchen, the counter tops and walls decorated with lil paw prints. He moves to the living room and it’s even worse. His new carpet was covered, the couch, the cushions, the wall.

“The ceiling?!” Alpine was now cuddled close to Steve.

“We were trying to make you a present…”

“Mew..” Bucky was still mad, or unimpressed at least. 

“You have to clean this up though… I just bought that carpet… Jeez…” Steve kept Alpine in his arms, he didn’t think this would happen. He just wanted to make something nice for Bucky to put on the wall. “I’m not mad… Just confused and upset.”

“I’m sorry. We’re sorry…”

“Steve… It’s okay, we can clean it. Will be kinda expensive though.” Bucky cuddled them both, kissing Alpine’s head. “Did some decorating of your own, sweetie?” He looked at Steve, smiling softly. “Well, you surprised me.”

“I’ll get it cleaned.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheeks.

“Help me put the groceries away when Alpine no longer has artist paws.” He goes to pick up the shopping bags and brought them to the kitchen. Steve decided to give Alpine’s feet a clean before retrieving the painting. Alpine didn’t like the bath too much, wiggling around as Steve tried to clean the paint off of her paws. Bucky managed to get all the bags empty before Steve came back with Alpine curled up in one arm, the painting in the other hand.

“So uh… This is what started the trouble…” Steve handed the painting to Bucky, who smiled in return.

“It’s wonderful, can’t believe we have two artists in this house.” He placed the canvas down. “But we have to clean the walls and ceilings first.”

“Probably have to repaint them instead.” Alpine mewed, spinning around happily.

“Someone’s proud of themselves.” Bucky gently scratched behind her ear.

The next day, Steve got out the white paint and tried his best to paint the ceiling. It would take a couple of coats to get rid of the pastel pink, blue, purple and orange. Bucky was busy in the kitchen making lunch with Alpine trying to help out. Steve would start on the walls after he was done eating and finally, they could hang the painting when everything was dried.

“I made you something..." Bucky looked from around the corner of the kitchen door.

"Yeah? ... Smells good." He went to see what was so delicious.

"It's apple pie~" He was cutting Steve a slice, Alpine watching too.

"Thank you~" Steve was ready to eat the slice placed in front of him. He went to grab his phone to take a photo when, "Alpine no!" Alpine had gone and placed her paw on his slice. "Troublemaker." Bucky was too busy laughing while Alpine licks herself clean.

"Oh dear, let this be a remind to always keep an eye on Alpine." 


End file.
